Goodbye Brother
by Foxterr
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sesshomaru is after InuYasha, but instead of fighting physically, the youkai finds a way to strike InuYasha in the soul. Someone is destined to die...
1. Sword of Brotherly Love

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this. It's for those people who love to see Inu get Fluffy! Go Inu!!! Okay, I'm done, lol. It's also for those who like a fanfic that pretty much sticks with the regular show's story line in the way that the characters behave, and the time. There will be more chapters to come, and I bring them out quickly so that you won't be tortured. Enjoy! (By the way: Some course language and violence is in this story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, unfortunately. I do own an Inu poster though!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 1: Sword of Brotherly Love

            "Die, Sesshomaru!!!" InuYasha screamed to his half brother as he flew at him with the Tetsusagia in front of him. The youkai dodged the attempted blow easily, and scoffed at his brother's weakness.

            "You do not know how to use that properly, you dirty hanyou. I shall finally get rid of you, and clear the family name!" Sesshomaru's face was blank. It held neither excitement, nor anger. All poor InuYasha knew was that it reeked of evil.

            All the hanyou could do was try another attack. He roared with anger only known to those who contain pure hate for another, and flipped the Tetsusagia this way and that, trying to confuse his brother. Ah… But the Lord Sesshomaru is not confused so easily. He was well aware that because he contained no human blood, he could not touch the fang-sword, but that didn't mean that he couldn't kill his weak half brother who fouled the family name.

            He swished to the side, and struck out his hand where the hanyou would be in a second. And sure enough, he flew by; unaware of the claws that awaited him. InuYasha cursed his brother to the darkest depths as he fell to the ground. Dropping the Tetsusagia. The fang-sword untransformed as it clattered to the rocky ground.

            The onlookers gasped when they saw their hanyou friend hit the ground in a pool of his own blood. Shippo shielded his eyes, Miroku opened his wider, because he did not trust what he was seeing, and Kagome's were filled with tears. "InuYasha!" She cried in vain, but no response came out of his lifeless body.

            Sesshomaru frowned. Killing your own blood was not the best thing, but sometimes it had to be done. He glanced at his brother's friends, then turned and left without a word; his white boa blowing slightly in the wind. Then he was gone.

            Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she ran to the hanyou. She knelt by his side, and softly spoke his name, "InuYasha… Why…?" She looked longingly for any sign of life. When she felt no pulse, she knew that all was lost, and wept. She mumbled the hanyou's name over and over, her voice slightly muffled from her hands clasped over her face.

            Sango and Miroku walked over, their heads hung low. Sango helped Kagome up and hugged her tightly around the shoulders as she gently led her away. Miroku crouched over the hanyou's body and whispered a few prayers. Then he, too, turned and walked away with the others. Shippo followed, silently crying to himself. He lept into Kagome's arms and she hugged him tight. They all knew that this day would someday come, and had silently prepared for it so that they would be able to leave as quickly and quietly as this. It was dangerous to have Shikon shards and stay in the same place for a long amount of time.

            "He is was so stubborn!" Kagome thought to herself, and angrily wiped the tears away from her face, but they were quickly replaced by new ones. "I told him that he wasn't ready to fight Seshomaru after that horrible fall he took down the cliff, but he wouldn't listen…" Her eyes burned with anger and tears. She clasped her hands into fists and then yelled outloud, "The stubborn ass just wouldn't listen!!" She dropped Shippo in her rage, who landed on the ground with a sharp cry. Then she collapsed onto her knees and raised her fist to the sky. "You stubborn ass!" She cried again to the unknown, "Why didn't you listen to me??" Then she fell to the ground in the fetal position and wept.

              Miroku looked towards Sango, unsure of what to do. Sango shook her head sadly and walked over to Kagome. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder, and helped her up. Miroku helped her to steady the poor, broken hearted girl, and they began to walk again.

              "Hey?! When I really die are you just gonna leave my body for the demons?? A few mumbled prayers, huh! I want a proper burial!" InuYasha's voice rang out. It was a little forced, but other wise didn't sound as offal as it should. The group turned around, they're faces pale as if they were seeing a ghost.

              "Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna help me up??" The hanyou yelled to them. Kagome squealed with glee, which was very unlike her, and ran to him. She helped him up, smiling a smile so big that it seemed as if the whole world was gleaming with happiness. InuYasha was alive! It was the best news she could hear.


	2. Why Now?

Author's Note: Hey again to all of my readers (even if I did only get one review) but that's okay. I, myself, have read plenty of stories, and only reviewed one. I just love to hear what you have to say, so if you have the time, I would really love to hear what you think. Thanks again. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu, but my poster should be on its way!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 2: Why Now?

"Sit, boy! Sit!" Kagome screamed to InuYasha as he tried to leave the little hut. The hanyou fell face down onto the wooden floor.

            "Stupid girl!" He yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?? I need to go get Sesshomaru! I need to pay him back for…" The poor half demon winced with pain and put his head down onto the floor with an exasperated sigh. He didn't bother to get up. Kagome ran over and helped him; her anger suddenly gone, as it always left when she saw InuYasha in trouble. She grabbed him by the underarms and lifted, but she couldn't get him up. He had a smug expression on his face, and didn't make any motion to get up himself. Kagome struggled for a few more seconds, and then dropped the hanyou back onto the floor.

            "Huh!" She grumbled, "The least you can do is help me to help you up, you big child!"

            And then their fight started all over again. InuYasha yelling, then Kagome, and then Inu again. Miroku and Sango continued to eat their breakfast and waited for the ending of the fight. Sure enough it came...

            "Sit!"

            **Thump!**

            Miroku snickered from behind his cup, and Sango hid a smile with the back of her hand. They were glad that everything was almost back to normal. InuYasha had been severely wounded by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws, but he was healing fast with Kagome and Miroku's help. Sango did her part to help the crutched group, also. She took over InuYasha's typical night watches, even if he did argue about it. But no one denied that he needed time to rest.

            After the party had eaten, they sat in front of a warm fire, and thought about what needed to be done. InuYasha, arms crossed and chin set stubbornly, glared at all of the others before him.

            "Why can't I go get Shesshomaru?? It would make it easier on everybody. I could be back within a week or so, without you humans slowing me down." He said, raising his head defiantly.

            Miroku sighed heavily, then replied, "You see, InuYasha, you cannot go anywhere until your wounds have healed. Also, we all know that it would take you much longer than a week to even _find _Shesshomaru, let alone kill him. You'll need some human help, whether you bother to admit that or not."

            Kagome and Sango nodded. Shippo was off somewhere gathering berries. Miroku, done with his little speech, reached out for Sango's hand and was immediately slapped away. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to stare at the fire.

            Kagome was thinking about InuYasha. Was he okay? Hopefully he would heal fast. She was sensing something… It was far off and she wasn't quite sure about what it was so she didn't say anything. It was in her mind, but just out of reach. What could it be?

            Suddenly they all heard Shippo's distressed scream coming from the forest. Everyone was up in a second and running towards the sound.

            "Shippo!" Kagome yelled in order to get another yell so that they could direct the right way, but there was no need. InuYasha could smell the fox demon, and was already there. The others appeared behind him, and were faced with the one of the worst demons they had come about yet.

            It looked like an enormous spider, with eight hairy legs, big beady eyes, and fangs that twittered with excitement at the new additions to its dinner. Its hair was the color of the sun, bright orange, and there was a bright red stripe that circled around its abdomen.

            Kagome gasped and took a step back. She _hated_ spiders, especially the big demon kind…

            Shippo was crouched in front of the demon. He tried to scramble away when his friends arrived, and the demon's attention was taken away from him, but the youkai grabbed him in one of his legs. The group was surprised to see that this creature's legs not only worked like regular spider legs, but like a snake's body. They could wrap themselves around something just as that one was tightly wrapped about Shippo's middle.

            InuYasha sighed. Stupid youkai… Why couldn't they come at some other time when he'd be glad to kill them. Not now though… Why now? He couldn't properly defend Kagome. Oh yeah, and the rest of the group too.

            "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, and the hanyou was jerked back into the world of the conscious. "It has a jewel shard! Wait, no… two! Both in the front legs!"

            InuYasha looked at the spider demon, and now realized how it was able to work its legs in that peculiar way. He was trying to figure out the problem. He had to attack, but he had to make sure that he didn't hit Shippo. What if the youkai used the fox demon as a shield?

            Deciding quickly, he lunged with the tetsusaiga at the youkai, yelling, "Those shards belong to us!" The demon knew what he could do, and quickly thrust Shippo in front of the annoying hanyou. InuYasha yelled with mild surprise, and tried to dart to the other side, but the demon quickly had Shippo, clutched in its grip, there.

            InuYasha stopped his advances, and stood, chest heaving with his labored breathing. The hanyou was puzzled, and had no idea what to do next.  


	3. Goodbye Kagome

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that took the time to read the other chapters! I loved hearing what you think. To anyone else reading this, please review. I'd like to hear your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, bla bla… My poster still isn't here!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 3: Goodbye Kagome

            "Help me!" Shippo wailed in the clutches of the spider youkai. InuYasha's rage grew with each passing moment. He couldn't get past the stupid frigging spider, and his side hurt like hell. He ran with a yell at the demon, avoiding three hairy spider legs that flew in his direction. But he couldn't get past Shippo. The spider demon was putting the poor little fox demon in front of his body to block all of the hanyou's blows.

            Kagome saw the situation, and saw the blood stain begin to form around the side of InuYasha's clothing. She was dreadfully worried about her two friends. Sango and Miroku were useless. Sango could not stop the huge bone weapon of hers once she threw it, so the spider demon could easily throw Shippo in its path. Miroku could not use his wind tunnel, since InuYasha and Shippo, being much lighter, would be sucked up way before the huge youkai.

            InuYasha flew in, whipping the Tetsusagia this way and that, but he didn't see the one leg come in from behind. It hit him hard in the side, and the hanyou fell with much cursing and yelling.

            "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. Here she was, standing on the sidelines, watching the hanyou getting hurt more. She couldn't stand the sight of him lying on the ground, gasping for air as blood pored from his old wounds.

            The desperate girl ran to the half demon, and kneeled down beside him. She could feel the many eyes of the spider youkai watching her intently. She knew that a large demon like him would need, and want, much more meat than the tiny Shippo. So she ran to it.

            "Let go of that poor fox demon, and take me for your dinner!" She yelled. She couldn't bear to watch her friends get hurt. Besides, she had always taken it as her duty to protect Shippo.

            The spider youkai twittered its fangs with excitement. More food… There was no doubt whether he'd take it or not. He dropped the puny fox demon, who landed on the ground with a yelp. Then he carefully wrapped one of his legs around the human's waist, and lifted her up. Kagome made no sounds or struggles.

            InuYasha was trying desperately to get up. "Kagome…" He managed to choke out. She was sacrificing herself for everyone? He couldn't protect her anymore… Where had all of his strength gone?

            Miroku and Sango gasped. Sango ran up, holding her bone weapon, but she knew that she could not throw it; for fear of hitting Kagome. Miroku held back with similar fears. Shippo, stricken with anger and fear at loosing his beloved Kagome, jumped up and began to feebly hit the spider youkai with his paws. The youkai brushed him away, and began to make his way back to his cave.

            Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. She was giving up her life, but it was for a good cause. She had saved her friends, and her soul would not weigh heavy because of it.

            InuYasha got up with the help of Miroku and Sango. He looked towards the retreating youkai, and yelled, "I'm coming, Kagome!" He took a few quick steps forward, but fell to the ground. Once again he found himself in a pool of his own blood.

~*~*~

            Sesshomaru watched, amused, at the scene before him. Things couldn't have gone better. He had given the spider youkai those shards, and sent him in the direction of the hated party of shard collecting do-gooders. He smiled evilly as the spider youkai passed him, holding Kagome in its leg.

            Kagome spotted Sesshomaru standing at the side of the path. The look she gave him was of pure hate and anger. Her eyes burned fiercer than that of an asp's poison. Shesshomaru looked smug and evil. He averted his eyes from the doomed human just in time to see his brother fall to the ground. Ah, what a good day it was… 


	4. Another is Lost

Author's Note: Thanks again to my reviewers! Please review to those who haven't already, and review again if you want to. It only takes a second!

Disclaimer: I thought I owned InuYasha yesterday, but apparently I don't. Where's my poster??!!!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 4: Another is Lost

            Kagome was curled up in the back of the dark, damp cave. The spider had gone out to see if he could get any more food, leaving her entangled in an endless string of sticky web. Tears streamed down the young girl's face. She hoped that InuYasha wouldn't come to rescue her. He was too hurt, and would get himself killed. Kagome hushed her heavy breathing. She could have sworn she head something at the mouth of the cave, but she couldn't turn her head to look.

            "InuYasha?" She said so quietly that only his dog-ears would be able to pick up the sound. But there was no reply. This time she defiantly heard the sound. Then another, and another. 'Oh God…' Kagome thought, 'it's the spider demon.' She barely realized that she had stopped breathing completely, and gasped in a breath.

            The spider continued walking towards the young girl. She could feel her heart pounding, and swore that anyone could hear it from a mile off. Maybe InuYasha… She thought wishfully. But she knew that no one was coming for her, and she preferred it that way.

            The spider youkai was looming ominously above her now. Kagome felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably. All was lost now…

            The demon picked her up, pulling away the sticky webs with the special little hairs on his legs. It stared at her for a while, seeming to be interesting in the way humans looked. He took one of her arms in one of his jewel powered, flexible legs. Kagome tried to pull it away, but he would not allow it. Then he began to yang harshly on the arm.

            Kagome screamed, and then began to sob. He was trying to pull off her arm! Then there was a sickening crack. Kagome screamed much louder.

 *************

            About a mile away, InuYasha lay in a bed in an old abandoned hut. He was only half conscious, and Miroku listened intently to his meaningless mumbles. Suddenly, though, he stopped. Miroku leaned in closer, watching as the hanyou's ears twitched this way and that.

            "Kagome!" InuYasha flew upwards to his feet. Miroku fell to the floor.

            "What is it, InuYasha? Is she still alive?" The young monk got up quickly.

            "I heard her. I could swear it. She was… Screaming." InuYasha said. Miroku shook his head, "But you are not well enough to go get her. Sango and I will…"

            "No!" InuYasha said, pulling out Tetsusaiga, "I will." Miroku again shook his head, "Sango and I will go get her at once," The monk yelled at he began to run out the door, "InuYasha, you must stay here!"

            "You should have left me and got her before!" Miroku could hear InuYasha yell as he ran out.

            The monk quickly found Sango, and then the two sped off. The demon exterminator followed the tracks of the enormous spider youkai easily. He was so huge that there was a path cleared wherever he walked.

            Then the two heard a scream. Kagome's scream…

            "Hurry!" Miroku yelled. Monk and exterminator sped up, and soon found the mouth of the cave.

            "Somehow we must get Kagome out of the way so that you can suck up the spider with your wind tunnel." Sango whispered in the monk's ear. His skin prickled where she had been so close to him, but he forced down those thoughts. This was not the time, nor the place.

            The two crept into the cave, hunched over low. They crouched by a rock, and Sango looked over the side.

            "He's got his back turned towards us. I could hit him." She said. Miroku nodded. Sango, pulled out her weapon, and got up to throw, but, suddenly, the spider turned around, staring at the exterminator with his many eyes. Sango stayed still, staring back. Miroku got up now, and spotted Kagome in the spider demon's leg. She was swaying back and forth, apparently dizzy and confused with pain.

            Then the youkai reached out his other jewel shard powered leg, and tried to wrap it around Sango's waist. Miroku took his staff firmly in his hands, and stabbed it through the creature's leg. It made a strange noise, as it quickly pulled away, taking Miroku and his staff with it. It then proceeded to shake the leg furiously, and the young monk was thrown to the ground with a yell. His head cracked off of a sharp rock, and then he lay still. The youkai picked him up, and then began to watch Sango.

            'Oh no…' the young exterminator thought, 'What can I do now?' 

Extra Author's Note: Ooohhh! What will happen next?? I dunno. What do you think? Gimme some ideas!


	5. The Cons of Hiring Spider Demons

Author's Note: I'd like to thank J-Chan for this idea. Although I don't think it'll go the same way that she was planning. Thanks for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, oh the things I'd do to Miroku… He he he. By the way, never buy a poster off of ebay.

Goodbye Brother… 

Chapter 5: The Cons of Hiring Spider Demons

            Sango, the young youkai exterminator, stood facing the enormous spider demon. She held her large bone weapon at the ready, in case the demon made a move for her. At the moment though, she was unable to use it, for fear of hitting either Kagome or Miroku in the creature's clutches. Thoughts raced through her head to the point where she thought she would burst, but nothing good came out of it. She was between a rock and a hard place, perhaps even worse, since it involved her friends. The young exterminator was between a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom, and a thousand invincible youkai.

**************

            InuYasha sat on the floor of the little hut. He was angry and worried out of his mind. Kagome was in trouble, and Sango and Miroku hadn't returned yet.

            "Where the hell are they??" He grumbled, trying to get up. Shots of pain raced up the side of his body, and the hanyou was forced back down to the ground again. "Damnit!" He yelled to the air.

**************

            Miroku was beginning to awaken. He opened his eyes with difficulty, but was only forced to shut them again when they were filled with blood that had dripped down from the wound on his head. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and then his eyelids. The monk then opened his eyes to see his hand full of blood, and a spider youkai leg wrapped around his waist.

            "Wha…" Miroku managed to choke out. He looked up at his captor, and saw the glint of many eyes, but they weren't paying attention to him. He saw Kagome, now slumped over, unconscious, hanging limply in the demon's grasp. The young monk then remembered Sango, and looked quickly towards the mouth of the cave. He sighed in relief. She was there, and she was safe; at least for the moment.

***************

            Sesshomaru glanced at the mouth of the cave. He had hired that demon to snatch Kagome, and _only_ Kagome. He hadn't told the ugly creature to go and kill the others, although it was a nice bonus. Yet, this demon had the nerve to go and damage the girl, when Lord Sesshmaru has specifically stated that he grab her and deliver. Stupid creature. If he had eight legs, he would have already gotten the girl, and been away with her. But the sad fact was that the youkai didn't even have the proper number. After his half brother had cut his arm off.

**************

            Sango still stood and glared. She dared not call InuYasha. He would hurt himself even worse. She took a few steps towards the youkai, but stopped when she heard a noise coming from behind her. Turning around she came face to face with…

Lord Sesshomaru

            The powerful youkai lord glared at her with cold regard. He pushed her casually out of the way, and walked up to the spider demon. Sango held up her weapon to throw.

            "Throw that, Exterminator, and both of your friends will die." Sesshomaru stopped the young woman in her tacks. She slowly lowered her weapon and began to watch the youkai.

            "Spider Demon, you have not done what I have asked of you, and for that you shall pay dearly. Give me the girl, and drop the monk." Shesshomaru spoke without any emotion behind his words. This was simply business as usual.

            The spider demon twittered its fangs, thinking about its situation. It then proceeded to drop both of the humans. Miroku landed with a yell, and Kagome landed limp and lifeless on the ground. The monk ran to her side and checked her pulse. She was alive, although barely.

            Shesshomaru killed the spider demon with one swipe of his only surviving poison clawed hand. It fell hard to the ground, causing the entire cave to shutter.

**************

            InuYasha felt the ground shake underneath him. So the youkai was dead. They would be returning soon. The hanyou felt his mind ease a bit, and he lay down with a sigh. 

**************

            Shesshomaru pushed Miroku away from the lifeless Kagome. The monk stared, wide eyed at the youkai. There was, once again, nothing Sango and he could do. The youkai lord tossed the girl over his shoulder, and walked out of the cave.

**************

            "InuYasha!" Miroku was yelling. The hanyou sat upright the second he heard the sound of the monk and exterminator's feet hitting the dirt path.

            Miroku burst through the door of the hut. Through his panting, he managed to choke out, "Kagome… Taken by… Sesshomaru!"

Author's Extra Note: Thanks again to J-Chan for the idea! Anymore from you guys? Keep reviewing, it only takes a seck!


	6. I Am Lord Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Hey everyone again! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy lately, and my brain didn't really feel like working too much for the past week (maybe that would explain the 73 on my science quiz…) Anyway, I hope this isn't too short. Sorry if it is! R&R please! It only takes a seck, and I love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: I'm never going to own InuYasha, so just leave me alone! Oh yeah, my poster came today! Whoop Whoop!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 6: I Am Lord Sesshomaru

            Kagome felt herself coming back into the conscious world. She was dimly becoming aware of a pain in her right arm, and a severe headache. The girl groaned, and threw her other arm over her face. She could feel little pricks of discomfort where small pebbles from the ground were digging into her back.

            "You have awakened. How wonderful," She heard someone say, sarcastically, from a few feet away from her. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, only to realize that her arm was in the way. She removed it, and squinted in the darkness of yet another cave. 'Who's voice was that?' She thought dimly, 'I recognize it.'

            The young girl began to sit upright, propping herself on the elbow of her left arm; for her right arm hung limply at her side. She was struck by a swirl of dizziness, and fell back to the rocky ground with a small cry.

            "You humans are pitifully weak creatures," The voice came again. Kagome stayed down on the ground, and turned her head towards the sound. "Who are you?" Her voice came out feebly and full of fear.

            "I," a figure stepped out of the darkness into a small portion of light streaming in from the mouth of the cave, "am Lord Sesshomaru."

*********************

            Sesshomaru had carried that dreadful girl from one cave to another until he had found one that fit his fancy. It was wide, and tall with a large mouth to let a good fraction of light in. Not too much, but just enough to see by.

            He had roughly dropped her lifeless form onto the floor in the very back, and seated himself in the shadows of the side of the cave. She wouldn't be up for long, which was all for the best. He could use a nap after today's events.

            He had half awoke when her began to hear her stir. She was mumbling nonsense, and he listened to her words half consciously. Then she had groaned and moved her arm. Oh how wonderful, she was awake. 

*********************

            "Sesh… Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered. First she was in the grasp of an awful spider demon, and now the lord of the western lands was holding her captive in a cave. This, the very youkai who had severely wounded InuYasha, had taken her, and she was utterly hopeless. The young girl found herself shuddering.

            Sesshomaru could smell the fear on her body. She smelled so strongly of it that he almost had to cover his nose, but he refrained from even the thought. "What is wrong with you human?" He spoke harshly to her, as she lay, without hope, on the floor of the cave, "I will not kill you. At least, not quite yet. InuYasha must come and try to rescue you, and then I will kill you in front of his eyes. He gets too attached to humans. I see the way he looks at you when you do not pay attention. If the site of you dead does not kill him…" The lord youkai flexed his claws, "Then I will do it."

            Kagome was horrified. She took a swift intake of breath, and felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She tried to hold it in, for she didn't want to look meek in front of this horrible creature. But she gave in all the same, and broke down in harsh sobs.

********************

            "What do you mean he took her?!" InuYasha yelled at the forlorn monk standing at the doorway. Sango appeared behind him, gasping for breath.

            "I mean just as… I said," Miroku said harshly to the hanyou, as he continued to catch his breath. The cave was a good run away from this little hut, and the run at full speed was a lot of work for humans.

            "How could you…? You were right there for gods' sake! Where the hell is she?!" InuYasha was ranting at them now, ready to tear the world apart in order to find the lost girl.

            "We don't know," Sango replied, for the monk had slid to the floor, "He just picked her up and walked away. There was nothing I could do. He threatened to kill her if I tried anything."

            "We **have** to go find her!" InuYasha yelled as he began to walk out the door. But with each step, he found that the strength he had suddenly found, powered by rage, was leaving him. It was replaced by the pain so familiar to him, and a new one that he had never felt before. This pain came from deep in his heart and soul, and threatened to kill him with gilt and sorrow.

            'I have… to find her…' He thought as he clattered to the floor.

Extra Author's Note: Hmm… Getting better I hope. What do you guys think? I'm always open to suggestions.


	7. Getting Close

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Glad that you're reading. Things are quickly getting to the high point in the story. I'm guessing next chapter will be the most exciting. We are quickly coming to an end in the journey, and… Oops, sorry. I'm getting poetic or something. Oh well. Hope you like it! Please review; it only takes a seck!

Disclaimer: I owned InuYasha at 4:00 this morning. Then I woke up. Oh well.

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 7: Getting Close

"InuYasha, stop squirming! You're making Kirara nervous," Sango said sternly to the hanyou who sat behind her atop the cat demon's back. He had been fidgeting the entire time. Refusing to put his hands around Sango's waist, he was leaning back, meshing his claws into the demon's soft fur.

            InuYasha said nothing to the exterminator. He simply stopped moving. Sighing deeply, he leaned back further, wincing a bit as a sharp pain ran up his side. 'Even when we do find her, how am I ever going to save her like this?' He thought irately.

            Miroku was running next to Kirara. The cat had adjusted its pace to the comparatively slow monk, and watched him to make sure that she didn't surpass him. He was breathing hard, and the cat could hear his labored breaths with each footfall.

********************

            Sesshomaru leaned against the hard, cold side of the cave in the shadows. His legs were stretched out before him, one slightly bent, and his head hung down towards his chest. Kagome slept fitfully in the back of the cave, tossing and turning as she mumbled nonsense.

            He only half listened in his sleeping state; always partly alert to everything going on around him. He knew when the girl was asleep, awake, and when she was in the state she was in now: partially asleep. It was rare that he saw a human this way. It just wasn't natural for them. But somehow this girl had achieved it as perfectly as he could have.

            "InuYasha… No… pain…" She mumbled as she tossed to the other side facing the youkai lord. He opened his eyes to look at her. Her hair fell in flowing waves into her distinct shaped face. Her eyelids fluttered as she saw images in her dreams that he could not see.

Yet he felt nothing for her.

            No emotion crept into his soul as he watched her sleeping so soundly. Rarely did he feel much except for the quick, driving lust for death and destruction. It was something only a youkai could feel. He had no doubt that his brother felt it from time to time. The dark tendrils of evil that snuck into his mind leaving him only the need and want to kill something. He still could not understand why his hanyou brother had not killed this girl, Kagome.

He loved her.

Perhaps. That seemed to be the best explanation. InuYasha had a weak mind and soul. It could be so easily tainted by love and kindness.

What a pity.

**********************

            "I smell it." InuYasha stated bluntly to the group as their travel became increasingly slower. It was impossible for Miroku to keep up this pace for much longer. They stopped for a short rest. The monk kept standing, bending his knees and using them as props for his hands as he stared at the ground, panting heavily.

            "Good… Then we're… almost… there," He sucked in air as if there wouldn't be any left soon.

            "Miroku, ride with us. You're worn out." Sango said politely, although she wasn't sure if Kirara could hold the three together. The cat demon could do two people, but three remained unknown.

            The monk said nothing but shook his head wearily. InuYasha remained silent also, sniffing the air and staring at the sky. They were close.

'We're coming Kagome…'

**********************

            Sesshomaru's ears were alerted to the sound of something. He instantly became fully awake, although keeping his eyes closed, and listened. When he recognized it, he was up in a flash.

            Kagome squeaked and sat up when she heard the youkai lord jump up so suddenly from his spot in the shadows. She tried in vain to read the expression on his face, but she could not see it since he remained in the shadows. It wouldn't have mattered even if she could have seen his face, though. It remained unreadable.

            Then he turned to her with a look that seemed so evil Kagome couldn't help but yelp again and scuffle towards the back of the cave until she felt the cold stone press against her back. Her hand met a small rock, and she picked it up, concealing it in case she could use the small object.

            "That mongrel is coming. Sooner than I thought, too." Sesshomaru stared at the girl coldly as he spoke, "He must have strong feelings for you." The youkai lord flexed his lone-clawed hand again. Kagome watched as the nails reflected the light, causing them to give off eerie glints of illumination. An involuntary shudder ran up her spine.

            "We shall fix that." Sesshomaru said with evil spread through his voice. Kagome could sense that there was something tearing at the lord inside. But she did not know what it was. 

He knew though. It was that lust for killing. He would have to fight it until his disgusting hanyou brother showed up, though. She would die in front of him…

Extra Author's Note: As I said before, we are rapidly coming to an end. Not for another few chapters, but soon. Check out my other stories if you like! Please review! See ya later!


	8. Get out of here!

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be really good (I hope) and… Well, I dunno if it will be the end or not. Perhaps. Please review, it only takes a seck! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't even own myself… Muwahahahahahaa!!!!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 8: "Get out of Here!"

          Miroku and Sango were both running forward now, as quietly as they could. InuYasha remained on Kirara, being unable to walk himself. They could see the cave ahead, and the hanyou could smell the awful scent of Sesshomaru mixed with the smell of Kagome. His grip tightened on the cat demon's fur, causing her to make a sort of growl-mewing sound. "Sorry, Kirara," He mumbled.

            "I think I can see him. He's on the side there, and I think that Kagome's in the back," Sango pointed out to Miroku in a voice barely audible. They were crouched behind the bushed near the mouth of the cave. Kirara and InuYasha joined them a second later.

************************

            Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's mouth curved into a deadly smile. He glanced at her, and then to the mouth of the cave. They were here, and he had heard them. Her back was pressed firmly to the cold wall of the cave. It gave her a small sense of security that her back was not vulnerable.

            The youkai lord faced her; the wicked smile deepening on his mouth, as well as touching to his eyes. He was ready to kill.

            Kagome made a faint squeaking sound, trying to warn the others that Sesshomaru knew of their presence. She knew that it was all in vain when the youkai reached over and grabbed her by the back of the shirt, yanking her upwards. Her feet left the ground, and she was simply dangling in his grasp.

            "Soon," She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke in a low, mocking tone to her, "Soon I will kill you in front of the one creature that loves you." He brought his clawed hand to her face, and reveled in pleasure when he saw her flinch. He stroked her soft cheek with a claw. Then, without warning, he dropped her to the ground.

            The land knocked the wind out of Kagome. She didn't know what else to do now, but tell them to leave. "Run! Get out of here!" She called to the mouth of the cave. She felt a clawed hand strike her face, and she fell backward onto the cool, rough ground of the cave.

************************

            "She's still alive!" InuYasha whispered almost joyfully. Then the rescue party all exchanged glances. It was all that they needed.

They had to save Kagome.

            All at once, they burst out of the bushes and revealed themselves to the creature in the cave. They watched as Sesshomaru stepped coolly out of the shadows, with a strange grin on his face. 

            "Finally come to retrieve the useless girl, have you now, dear brother?" He stared at them through yellow eyes, "Well, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

            He turned and grabbed Kagome by the hair, and yanked her to the ground in front of him. InuYasha gave out a short gasp as he looked upon the object of his vowed protection. There were tears streaming down her face, her clothes were disheveled, and her hair was in a mess.

But she was still beautiful.

            Sesshomaru, after letting them get a good eyeful of their former companion, picked her up. Sango readied her boomerang, but the youkai lord's gaze fell upon her.

            "Do anything, and her death will come more quickly," He stated to the exterminator. She kept her weapon up, but made not move to use it. Her eyes held nothing but disbelief and anger, as did all the others'.

            Sesshomaru moved the almost limp Kagome into a position where she was baring her throat to him. The youkai took one last glance upward, and then slashed his claw downward.

            "NO!" InuYasha yelled, and jumped off of Kirara's back. Sesshomaru ignored him, concentrating on hitting the jugular. But suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his left eye, and he couldn't see.

*********************      

Kagome had seen her last moments coming, and could think of nothing else but InuYasha. She felt the small stone that she had concealed in her hand earlier, and frantically began to think of something to do with it.

            When she saw the claw come down upon her, she threw the stone with desperate exasperation, and hoped that it would stop the youkai lord somehow.

**********************

            InuYasha watched in horror as Kagome was about to be killed. Then, Sesshomaru had stopped. Something was going on, but it was all happening so fast, the hanyou couldn't figure out exactly what was going on. All her knew was that Kagome was still in danger.


	9. Know Who I Am

Author's Note: This chapter isn't too happy, so if you're looking for something upbeat, turn around. I won't lie; this isn't a happy story. Muses Come to think of it, none of my current stories are. Oh well, maybe I'll write a happy one some other time. Anyways, enjoy this, and please review!

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own InuYasha, but I also don't own the song, "Don't Want the World to See Me" which is owned by the Googoo Dolls, I would suppose. So, no suing!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 9: Know Who I Am

"Cursed creature!" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl at his feet. Dare she strike him with something! In the eye no less! He growled at her, his left eye closed, but his right one open and almost overflowing with the rage he felt in his soul.

            Kagome scrambled aloft, kicking up dust as she attempted to pull her body upwards. But her non-gripping loafers gave way underneath her, and she fell. Without the support of both arms, since the other one continued to throb painfully, she landed harshly, striking her chin on a rock.

            Sesshomaru scoffed at the site of the clumsy human, and the undying anger burned throughout his body. He reached down with his lone-clawed hand, and jerked her up and towards him. The girl quickly found herself in an unmovable position, with her back against the youkai lord, and his claws at her throat.

            "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in vain. He leapt off of Kirara's back, ignoring the pain in the entire side of his body. They shot up like mini lightning bolts straight to his chest, then swiveled and died away; only to be replaced by new ones. He thought nothing of them, even though his body trembled underneath him. His thoughts were completely detached from the sensations in his body. The hanyou walked in shaky, yet quick steps towards his revolting half brother…

…And his love.

            "There is nothing that you can do, dear brother." Sesshomaru looked up with one good eye at InuYasha. The side of his mouth curved upwards in a crooked, wicked grin.

            But the hanyou was not looking at the youkai lord. He was gazing at Kagome. She looked longingly back at him. Her eyes were glazed over with the wetness of tears, but somehow they sparkled, as if she were trying to convey some type of strengthening message to him.

_It's okay, I'll be okay._

            InuYasha felt a strong surge of sudden love and hate course through him. Two emotions running so quickly through him tore his soul in half, and caused him to cry out towards her.

            Then Sesshomaru, raising his claw slowly, brought it down upon her neck.

            As she fell, InuYasha would never forget the look in her eyes. It had changed from the strengthening mask, to a forlorn, sorrowful stare. She was no longer looking at him, but past him. As if she could see inside him in those last moments. 

His heart was stuck with an indescribable pain when he saw her hit the ground. So much so, that he reached up and clutched his chest tightly, trying desperately to breath again.

"Kagome…"

The hanyou whispered it so quietly, that the sound barely left his lips. It wasn't real. This wasn't happening. He watched as the dust settled around her crumpled body that lay at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Kagome!" Sango dropped her boomerang, and tried to run towards her fallen friend. Her eyes were filled with tears that fell quickly from her face as she leapt upwards. But Miroku grabbed her gently by the shoulder, pulling her towards him, and wrapping her in an embrace. This was InuYasha's time.

The hanyou walked slowly towards Kagome's body. He knelt down and gazed at her, so beautiful. Picking her up, gently in his arms, he rocked her body back and forth, tears falling from his eyes for the first time since he was young.

"…And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand…"

He allowed the tears to flow forth. She was so beautiful. Her face sloped so gently, and her hair flowed so silken. Every curve of her body was perfect. She was perfect in everyway. He brought his lips to her forehead, and placed a small kiss on it. His mind could not comprehend that she was no longer alive. 

            Memories worked their way into InuYasha's mind. He remembered when they first met, how she had brought him back to life. He remembered the rosary beads, and how she had 'sat' him so many times. But he remembered these instances lovingly, for it always showed the fiery side of his beloved. But he also could not help but remember how her kind heart had gone out to any lone soul, and how it had found his. 

_"…When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…"_

            His tears fell, mixing with the blood and dirt on the ground; thickening the reddish mud.

            Tears of many from him later on, that would be shed for Kagome, and Kagome alone. 

Extra Author's Note: I told you that it wasn't a happy chapter. This isn't the end though; one more chapter should do it, so check back. Also, please, no flames for killing Kagome. I warned you about the sadness, did I not?


	10. At Long Last

Author's Note: Been a while, hasn't it? Well, I wasn't going to finish this story, but someone emailed me and asked me to finish. So, as long as someone's interested, I thought that I might as well. Then I realized that I only had one chapter left, and I should have finished it anyway, so… Here you go. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha now, and I haven't for this entire story. Or have I? Muhahaha!

Goodbye Brother…

Chapter 10: At Long Last

It had been two days. Two dull suns had risen among the clouds to shine all day upon a forlorn land. Two croissant moons had taken their place among stars that no longer glittered.

Two days of sheer torture.

            InuYasha kneeled at the foot of a grave, a dozen or so wild flowers clutched lovingly in his clawed hands. His eyes gazed at the wooden cross across from him, countless flowers arranged neatly below it.

            With a sigh, the hanyou placed the flowers next to the current ones. For a moment, he stayed crouched over, his claws running along the name scratched deeply into the wood of the cross.

            "Kagome…"

*****************************

            "InuYasha?" Shippo bounded over as the hanyou walked into camp, "Are you hungry? Sango made some ramen that she found in…" The little kitsune trailed off, dimly realizing where the conversation was taking him. He sniffled a bit for a moment, and then scampered off to cry in the woods.

            InuYasha turned his head in the direction Shippo was going. He sighed and continued his walk. Perhaps ramen would be comforting.

*****************************

            He had been wrong; very wrong. The hanyou sunk into a deeper depression as he poked at the noodles flowing about in his cup. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see Kagome's face in the broth.

            "We should go after him. I understand your pain, InuYasha, but we are all dealing with it in some way or another." Miroku spoke, without looking up from his ramen. Perhaps because he saw the same image in his cup, or perhaps it was because he simply could not look the hanyou in the eyes. 

            Sango turned and glared at the monk, but only for a moment. She was more interested in what InuYasha had to say.

            The hanyou sat for a moment, not looking at them. He began to speak, for the first time in the two torturous days, "Yes. We have to go after him, and we'll do it tonight." Both exterminator and monk looked startled. Shippo yelped and scrambled backwards as InuYasha stood up, his hand balled into a fist as he yelled, "We'll avenge Kagome's death!"

****************************

            "Are you sure about this, InuYasha? When I said that we should go after him, I didn't mean right away… You need time to grieve," Miroku called from atop Kirara. InuYasha ran below them, his body healed from their last clash with the youkai lord.

            "I've had enough sitting around," the hanyou snarled, "I won't be happy until I've killed that bastard."

            They remained silent for the rest of the time. Up until InuYasha caught the scent. After about an hour of searching, they found a camp of a human army.

            Peering through the bushes, the group remained silent as they watched the scene unravel before them. Miroku and Sango, on each side of the hanyou, kept a hand on each arm to keep him from leaping at his brother.

            Below Sesshomaru did what he seemed to be best at: striking fear the hearts of humans and youkai alike.

            "Foolish humans. You would have done well to leave me alone, but seeing that I haven't seen bloodshed in a few days, I won't be so kind with you for it," He mocked the humans around him. They were armed with weapons, and yelled curses and such at the youkai, sure that they could win this.

            A group to the right yelled as they attacked, their weapons rose in the air to strike. Sesshomaru cut them down in one stroke. "Anyone else?" He asked, a wicked smile playing across his lips.

            "Sesshomaru!" Sango and Miroku could not hold InuYasha down any longer. He stood up, his left hand flexing his claws, and his right hand resting at the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "That's enough! It's me you're after, isn't it?" The hanyou pulled out the sword, and it instantly transformed into the enormous fang it truly was, "Well, come and get it."

            The youkai lord's smile vanished in an instant as he stared at the group, apparently caught off guard. Not a moment later, though, the wicked form returned upon his lips, and he glared up at the group.

 "It's about time, dear brother." He stated calmly, "I've been waiting for this." He pulled out his energy whip, killing the few humans brave enough, or stupid enough, to be standing near him. "I've killed the one you love, and now I will kill you."

            With an unearthly roar, InuYasha leapt upwards, and came crashing down. Tetsusaiga created a crater in the ground where the youkai had once been. InuYasha glanced to his right, and saw Sesshomaru pulling back his hand to strike with the whip. The hanyou jumped to a new position, the whip narrowly missing him.

            The battle continued much like this for almost an hour. InuYasha slumped against Tetsusaiga, watching his brother angrily as his chest heaved up and down from labored breathing.

            "End it now, InuYasha. I can make it less painful. Of course… I would rather it to be more painful." Sesshomaru, who was not winded at all, stated carelessly.

            The hanyou stayed where he was. In his mind he weighed out the chance of actually killing his brother, and things didn't seem too good.

            "InuYasha…" He looked to his right. Was that who he thought it was? No, it couldn't be… She was dead… He gasped.

            "Kagome…"

            She stood over to the side, her eyes held anger and defiance, but not hate. It was impossible for someone so pure to hate. As he gazed at her, he could see the love for him in her eyes; somewhere beyond the rage.

            "InuYasha, you can't do this alone, and I won't let you die because of me." She looked at him with sorrow replacing the fury for a moment. Her expression softened, and a slight, strengthening smile curved the edge of her mouth. "Attack him one more time, I'll take care of it."

            The stunned hanyou simply nodded to her. He willed the last of his strength, and heaved Tetsusaiga over his head. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome draw back her bow.

            "For Kagome!" He yelled as he ran at Sesshomaru. The youkai lord was about to leap effortlessly out of harm's way, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw an arrow pierced through his flesh. But that was all before the darkness.

            InuYasha slumped down next to Tetsusaiga, his breathing heavy and forceful. He looked over to where Kagome had been, and saw her. Her face was a frown as she gazed upon the fallen body of the youkai lord. With a sigh, she turned to InuYasha, "I love you, and always will…" and then she vanished.

            "I love you too, Kagome…" He mumbled as he stood up. A single tear slipped from his amber eye as he walked towards Miroku and Sango, who stood waiting for him, perplexed looks on their faces.

            With a sigh, he turned around to look upon the once great youkai lord, Sesshomaru.

            "Goodbye brother… Goodbye Kagome…"


End file.
